Sing my angel, sing
by EmInArEvOl
Summary: The war is over but the pain has just begun. Orochimaru and Tsunade had made peace but the cost paid was great. The hero of the war still unconscious. Sasunaru Discontinued
1. A horrible end to a new begining

Sing my Angel, Sing

Summary: Too much peace is what the three Sannins heads are shouting out. There's gonna be trouble. And Naruto reveals a secret.

* * *

"Tsunade!" Orochimaru shouted. The landscape was barren many ninjas were down and needed medical assistance. "Let's stop this silly war already. Look at the destruction we've caused." Tsunade took look on their surroundings.

It was true they've destroyed so much in just 2 hours. "What have I done?" seeing the destruction. "Orochimaru, this can only stop if one of us surrenders or the alternative a peace treaty." Jiraiya said looking around. "Jiraiya no one wants to surrender in a war…." Orochimaru was cut short by a sudden explosion and a loud cry of pain. "Sasuke! Naruto! Sakura!" the three Sannins shouted instantaneously as they ran to the explosion where their apprentices fought.

* * *

Flashback

The war was about to end. It was the Final Battle.

They waited for neither side to begin that's when……………

"Sasuke, If you didn't go it wouldn't have come to this." Naruto said as he stepped forward "It didn't had to happen like this Sasuke, I'm sorry that I didn't try my best at that time." Sasuke looked shocked and thought "He didn't do his best at that time."

Then Naruto charged forward. And the Final Battle had started

The 3 Sannins fought thair own battle as their apprentices also did but farther

End Flashback

* * *

They found the three sitting down backs set on each other crying.

"Gomenasai Naruto-kun, I really never wanted it to come down to this. I pushed you to save Sasuke for me.It's all my fault if I wasn't so selfish."

"No it's my fault Sakura, I've been foolish. I've always known that my big grother didn't do it. And I still looked for him to kill him."

"Don't blame yourselves you two. Remember that no matter what we'll always be friends always even at the end of time"

Then music magicaly began to echoe through the field. Then naruto began singing

Sunny days and Starry nights

And lazy afternoons

You count and cast songs in the clouds

And hum little tunes

But some how right before the rise the summer fades away

Everything is different

And Everything has changed

If you feel lost and on your own

And far from home

Your never alone you know

Just think of your friends

The ones who care

They all will be waiting there with love to share

And Your Heat will Lead You Home

Funny how a photograph can take you back in time

To places and embraces

That you thought you left behind

But trying to remind you that your not the only one

That no one is an island when all is said and done

If you feel lost and on your own

And far from home

Your never alone you know

Just think of your friends

The ones who care

They all will be waiting there with love to share

And Your Heat will Lead You Home

There'll come a day

When your losing your way

And you don't know where you belong

They say that home is where the heart is

So follow your heart

And know that you can't go wrong

If you feel lost and on your own

And far from home

Your never alone you know

Just think of your friends

The ones who care

They all will be waiting there with love to share

And Your Heat will Lead You

If you feel lost and on your own

And far from home

Your never alone you know

Just think of your friends

The ones who care

They all will be waiting there with love to share

And Your Heat will Lead You Home

When the song was over. The sounds of war were magically stopped. The war was over. No one knew how the war was over they just felt it.

"Come on you two let's announce the result of this foolish war that our masters concucted." Naruto said while trying to stand up. He was seriously hurt trying the other two from the blast that caused. The other two helped him up and went to the main battlefeild where all the ninjas stoppped and waited for an answer.

"The war is over, No one has won. There will be a peace treaty that will be signed once all of you guys are properly healed." And everybody cheered. Friends of Naruto and Sakura came rushing wanting to ask what truly happened. But they were too late Naruto's grip on the other two slipped and he fell down. "Naruto!" Sasuke shouted. Naruto almost gave up to the pain and fatigue after the last blast.

"Naruto, Jodan dame ka dayo!" Sakura was shouting at his fading friend knowing that he loved to joke around. "I want to Sakura but it looks like I'm not." Naruto whispered to her. "Promise me you two. That you'll always protect Konoha. And that you two would never forget the friendship that we formed through the few years. The every moment that passed us while we were still together." Naruto held out his hand using the few more ounces of strenght that was left in him. "Friends until the end of time." Sasuke and Sakura held his hands tightly not wanting a great friend like Naruto to go away. Finaly going into a deep state of unconsciousness Naruto let go. Thinking that he died, Sasuke screamed. His scream pierced the souls of each and every ninja that heard it.

Orochimaru got worried and quickly went ot Sasuke. Kabuto got there first.

"Sasuke, Sakura could you two move for a moment I want to check Naruto for a moment." Many of the Ninjas were worried.

It was like they knew that he was the one that stopped the war. But what they didn't know how right they were.

* * *

Please don't murder me... 


	2. What Really Did Happen?

Sing My Angel, Sing

'Blah' thoughts

"Blah" speaking

* * *

Kabuto's POV

'I hope Orochimaru-sama is all right.' I was sitting on a branch of a random tree. Most of our shinobis were hurt but amazingly not a single loss for each side.

Then I saw it three figures were floating above about 500 meters were the boss summons were last seen.

'Oh shit! Are those demons?' True enough I used a doujutsu and saw things with leathery wings. (Oh would you look at that it rhymed.) (I'm goin' to be serious now.)

I saw a green blast come out of no where.

And **BOOM!** The largest explosion occurred today.

Everyone stopped. Hoping to find one of the Sannins come out victorious.

Then I heard it.

A song.

A song that was sang by the most beautiful voice I've ever heard. I couldn't put a finger on it but it was so familiar but it came from a voice that I've never heard before.

Then I noticed the demons they were twitching in pain.

And they demons became a green mist and were gone…

All coherent thoughts flew out of my head and only one thing crossed my mind 'An Angel has come to stop the war.'

Then the song ended.

End of POV

* * *

Third person's POV/ General POV

Everyone knew it was over.

They all somehow felt no one won.

Blissful smiles were pasted on the faces of the shinobis.

Then IT came.

A horrible scream,

A scream that seemed to shatter one's heart.

So much hurt,

So much pain,

So much...Love.

It was impenetrable.

No one knew whose voice was it…

But one knew…

'Cause he was the cause of why that one person would scream like that.

It was…

(A/N: You know I would be very mean to stop right now I mean It's only been 1 page right? And after I give you the answer then you should know who screamed? Right?)

Uchiha Itachi.

* * *

Scene Break

Back to Kabuto's POV

I rushed to the scream and was shocked to see Sasuke clutching a limp body that had a long braid of blond.

'Wait a minute blond?'

"Sakura, Sasuke could you two move for a moment I want to check Naruto for a moment."

Many of the ninja's (that were still able to stand) looked on.

"Kabuto how is he?" I finally noticed Orochimaru-sama.

"He's alive but barely." I paused. "But with the Kyuubi's healing he sold be conscious in a few days.

End of POV

"Konoha and Oto Shinobis we of the Sannins have come to a decision that we shall sign a treaty of peace and alignment between our two villages. For now, we shall treat those who are injured and the rest well…"

"Help those who are in need."

And so everyone broke off.

* * *

The former rookie 12(1) minus team 7plus the sand trio and their senseis went to the side of the three Sannins to see the condition of the three apprentices.

But before they got there they saw the still blazing bodies of the demons. Hinata used a suiton jutsu to put out the fire and brought the bodies to the Three Sannins.

Hey I'm sorry for not updating. My mother is going trough physical and psychological therapy right now. I can't tall you any details it's just that she almost died on Dec.1, 2005 and I'm scout so I also helped relief on the Leyte landslide and the stampede on the ultra stadium.

(1)I like calling them rookie 12 so sue me.


End file.
